User blog:ShadeTheNarwhal/Who I Think Should Be In LEGO Dimensions (ideas)
A friend of mine had posted something very similar to this. And that got me thinking: Hey, that's cool and I do cool stuff. So I did this. Myeah. It should be noted that I have put some ideas on my userpage. If you want to see those, then go on there. Charlie & The Chocolate Factory Not the book, nor the Tim Burton remake. To honour the passing of Gene Wilder, LEGO might put this is the game. Willy Wonka would have a Fun Pack. His vehicle would be the Great Glass Elevator. He'd have the Explosion Ability (with his explosive candy), the Pole Vault Ability (with his cane) and a new ability: The Candy Ability. In this ability, Willy Wonka can create candies to satisfy hungry people. Charlie Bucket would have a Fun Pack. His vehicle would be Wonka's Boat. He'd have the Flight Ability (with his Fizzy Lifting Drinks) and the Character Changing Ability. When he changes into Augustus, he gains the Hazard Cleaning Ability, cause he eats it. When he changes into Violet, he gains the Gyrosphere Ability, cause Violet can use the Three-Meal Gum to turn into a giant blueberry. If he changes to Veruca, he can use the golden eggs to get the Target Ability. He can become Mike, where he gains the Shrinking Ability. The Charlie & The Chocolate Factory World would have the town, and Willy Wonka's Factory. All the rooms from the original are there. Some NPCs include Slugworth, Grandpa Joe and the Candymaker. The Red Brick is called The Candyman Can, and makes studs look like candies. The characters' hearts look like Wonka Bars, and the tokens look like chocolate. The enemies include Oompa Loompas. The spotlight theme is the instrumental to A World of Pure Imagination. Suicide Squad Yes, it's an odd choice, but despite the reviews Suicide Squad is a successful movie. Plus, DC has had a few sub-franchises in LD. Rick Flag has a Level Pack. His vehicles are The Crocodile and a Tank, both of which are original. The level is based off of Suicde Squad. He has the Target Ability with his guns, but he also has Character Changing. His characters include: Harley, who has the Super Strength Ability with her mallet. Diablo, who has the Fire Ability. Killer Croc, who has the Underwater Ability. Deadshot, who has the Acrobatic Ability. Katana, who has the Vine Cutting Ability with her Soultaker Katana (is that what it's called?). Slipknot, who has the Grapple Ability with his ropes. Finally, Captain Boomerang, who has the Boomerang Ability with his boomerangs. The Suicide Squad World would have everything from the movie. Literally, every single location. Some NPCs include The Joker (SS), Batman (SS), Amanda Waller and Enchantress. The Red Brick is called Detective Comics, and makes all characters look like their first appearance form. The characters' hearts look like those skull things from the promo images, and the token look like red-purple spray paint. The enemies include Joker Henchmen and Government Guards. The spotlight theme is Panic! At The Disco's remix of Bohemian Rhapsody. Star VS The Forces of Evil This is a show that really should be talked about more. Since it wasn't in Disney Infinity, it could be in LD. Star has a Team Pack with Marco. Her vehicle is Ponyhead. She can use her Magic Wand to gain the Magic Ability and the Laser Ability (with the narwhal rainbow blast). She can also teleport using her Dimensional Scissors. She can transform into her Mewberty form for a brief period of time, which gives her the Flight Ability. Marco is in the same pack as Star. His vehicle is Father Time's Wheel. He has the Super Strength Ability and the Mini Access Ability. That's all I can think of currently. The Star VS The Forces of Evil World has the Diaz House, Mewty (that's what it's called, right?), St. Olga's School, and many other dimensions. Some NPCs include Ponyhead, Glossarius and Gustav. The Red Brick is called Not From Around Here, and makes every portal look like the portals from the show. The characters' hearts are yellow stars, and the tokens are reminiscent of the circular part of Star's wand. The enemies include St. Olga's Henchmen. The spotlight theme is the main theme of the show. Minecraft I love Minecraft. Almost everyone does. And since LEGO made Minecraft sets, this is possible. Steve would have a Team Pack with Alex. His vehicle is a Minecart. He can use the Fix-It Ability with an anvil, the Fire Ability with a lava bucket, the Teleportation Ability with a Nether Portal and the Underwater Ability with a Potion of Water Breathing. Alex is in the same pack as Steve. Her vehicle is a Pig. She has the Fire Ability with flint & steel, the Digging Ability with a diamond pickaxe, the Teleportation Ability with an Ender Pearl and the Grapple Ability with a fishing rod. She also has the Gliding Ability with Elytra. Witch would have a Fun Pack. Her vehicle would be The Wither. She can drink a variety of potions to get different abilities. These include a Strength Potion for the Super Strength Ability, Night Vision Potion for the Illumination Ability, Water Breathing Potion for the Underwater Ability and a Regeneration Potion for the Regeneration Ability. The Minecraft World would have every biome, the Nether and the End. Some NPCs include Villagers. Maybe they could include famous Minecraft YouTubers, like SkyDoesMinecraft, TheDiamondMinecart or YouTube Sensation RedVacktor. The Red Brick is called Gamemode 1, and it turns the studs into random Minecraft blocks. The characters' hearts are Minecraft hearts, and the token are Eyes of Ender. The enemies include Skeletons, Zombies, Creepers, Spiders and Endermen. The spotlight theme is the regular Minecraft theme (the piano one that happens in the background). FNaF I know most of you hate this franchise and it's mostly immature fanbase. But I think this would be cool. Freddy would have a Fun Pack. His vehicle would be the Mini-Freddies. He can use his microphone cord as a Grapple Ability candidate, and he can jumpscare to use the Sonar Smash Ability. All FNaF characters can use the jumpscare for Sonar Smash. He can change into Bonnie, who can use the Illumination Ability with his eyes. He can become Chica, who can use the Drone Ability with the Cupcake. He can be Foxy, who can use the Super-speed Ability. Finally, he can become Golden Freddy who can use the Teleport Ability. The Puppet would have a Level Pack. His vehicles/gadgets would be Nightmare Fredbear and The Gift of Life. The level would explain, in detail, the backstory to The Puppet. He would have the Flight Ability and Acrobatics Ability. Similar to Freddy, he can use his jumpscare to use the Sonar Smash Ability. However, the jumpscare sound is that of FNaF 2's jumpscare sound, rather than the original first one. Maybe he could have Underwater Ability. The FNaF World will be mostly based on, well, FNaF World. It could also include all variations of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/Fredbear's Family Diner, the house from FNaF 4 and the place from Sister Location. Some NPCs include Purple Man, Balloon Boy, Springtrap and Baby. The Red Brick is called The Joy of Creation, and makes the eyes of every character glow white. The characters' hearts are telephones, and the tokens are The Puppet's face. Enemies include Endoskeletons and Withered Animatronics. The spotlight theme is the instrumental to Five Nights at Freddy's, a fan song created by The Living Tombstone. The Pokémon Anime No LEGO Dimensions year is without an oddball. Yes, this will most likely never happen. But I can believe. Ash Ketchum would have a Story Pack, based off of the very first season. His vehicle is Gogoat. The set is a PokéCentre. He can use six different Pokémon. They are capable of doing the following: Pikachu can use the Electricity Ability with Thunderbolt. Pigeotto can use the Flight Ability with Fly. Charizard can use the Fire Ability with Flamethrower. Bulbasaur can use the Grapple Ability with Vine Whip. Jigglypuff can use the Sonar Smash Ability (and the new Sleep Ability, which knocks enemies unconscious) with Sing. Finally, Butterfree can use a new ability: The Poison Ability. It is used to stop enemy Big Figs that are blocking the way to an area. Misty would have a Fun Pack. Her vehicle is Wailord. She has four Pokémon. Firstly, Staryu who has the Water Spray Ability with Water Pulse. Then Starmie, who has the Mind Control Ability with Psychic. Togepi, who has the Mini Access Ability. Finally, she has Squirtle, who can use the Underwater Ability. Brock would have a Fun Pack. His vehicle is Steelix. He has three Pokémon. Geodude has the Super-strength Ability with Rock Throw. Rhyhorn has a new ability, called the Charge Ability. This ability can be used to destroy Mega Cracked Panels. Finally, Brock can use Scizor to fly with Fly, and use the Vine Cut Ability with Razor Leaf. The Pokémon Anime World would feature the major towns from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos as well as the entire Alola Region. Some NPCs include Professor Oak, May, Dawn and Arceus. The Red Brick is called Gotta Catch 'Em All, and plays the very first Pokémon theme song. All characters will dance. The characters' hearts are Mega Evolution symbols, and the tokens are Pokéballs. Enemies include Popplio, Weepinbell, Infernape and Spiritomb. The spotlight theme is Lumiose City. The Hobbit Bilbo would have a Level Pack. His vehicles are Shadowfax and Smaug. The level is based off of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. He can use his sword, Sting, to use the Illumination Ability, Vine Cut Ability and a new ability: Web Cut Ability. Users of the Web Cut Ability can cut through Web Bricks. He has the Mini Access Ability as well. Finally, for ten seconds, he can put the One Ring on to gain the Stealth Ability. The Hobbit World has every location from the movie. From Murkwood to Smaug's Domain, there's a lot of things. Some NPCs include Smaug, Thorin, Bard and Bofur. The Red Brick is called The Precious, and makes the screen replicate the effect shown in the movies whenever Bilbo puts on the One Ring. The character's hearts are golden rings, and the token is a thin, orange dragon. Enemies include Orcs and Trolls. The spotlight theme is Concerning Hobbits. X-Men I covered Marvel Comics on my profile page before, and I was unsatisfied with it. Thus, ima do this. Keep in mind, this franchise is based off of the movies. Except The Last Stand. Screw The Last Stand. Wolverine would have a Fun Pack. His vehicle is the Wolvermobile, which is an original vehicle. With his claws, Wolverine has the Vine Cut Ability, Web Cut Ability and Super-strength Ability. He also has the Regeneration Ability, and the brand new Rich Ability, which allows Wolverine to keep his studs if he dies. He can also use the Sense Ability, which only a few characters (Wyldstyle and Bad Cop, I believe) have. Mystique would have a Fun Pack. Her vehicle is the Blackbird. She can shapeshift into three other characters. The first is Cyclops, who can destroy Gold LEGO Bricks with his Laser Ability. Second, Quicksilver who has the Super-speed and Sonar Smash Ability. Finally, she can become Jean Grey, who can use the Magic Ability with her telekinesis, along with the Glide Ability. She can also use the Shapeshifting Ability to temporarily become any nearby enemies. The X-Men World has places such as the X-Mansion, Quicksilver's House, the Pentagon and the ring where Nightcrawler and Angel were forced to fight. Some NPCs include Professor X, Storm, Magneto and Angel. You can also try to take down Apocalypse, similar to how you can fight Gozer in Ghostbusters World. The Red Brick is called X-Gene, and gives every character the Regeneration Ability and the Rich Ability. The characters' hearts are DNA strands, and the token is the X-Men logo. Enemies include Acolytes. The spotlight theme is the X-Men theme. Stranger Things Although it is relatively new, I believe Stranger Things would be a good addition to LD. 011 would have a Story Pack. The levels are based off of the first season of Stranger Things. Her vehicle is Will's Bicycle. The set is Joyce's house. 011 can use the Magic Ability with her telekinesis. She has the Mini Access Ability, the Illumination Ability (with a flashlight) and the Electricity Ability as well. I was also thinking that 011 could turn into Will's friends, but I don't have any ideas for them. The Stranger Things World would be just as you'd expect. You could go to Joyce's house, Hawkings Labs, the police department and Will's school. Some NPCs include Joyce, Barb and Will. The Red Brick is called Holly Jolly, and makes everything surrounded in Christmas lights. The characters' hearts are walkie-talkies, and the token is a ring of Christmas lights. Enemies include Government Agents and the faceless thing (I forget it's name at the moment). The spotlight theme is the Stranger Things theme. Ferris Bueller's Day Off LEGO Dimensions does have a thing for 80s movies, and this one is the definition of colt classic. Ferris Bueller would have a Level Pack. His vehicles/gadgets are the Ferrari and the Sound Machine. The level is based off of the movie. He can use the Acrobatic Ability, the Mind Control Ability (with his persuasion), the Technology Ability and the Water Spray Ability with his shower. The Ferris Bueller's Day Off World is something that I don't have any ideas for, specifically for NPCs. The Red Brick is called Life Moves Pretty Fast, and makes all enemies slow down due to sickness. The character's hearts are metallic and red, and the token is the same. Enemies include Principals. The spotlight theme is Oh Yeah. If you have any ideas, comment below. Category:Blog posts